


九辫/crazin七日谈 第四日，旗袍和耳钉

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/crazin七日谈 第四日，旗袍和耳钉

day4 旗袍与耳钉  
第四日 

自三庆下了场回来已经是后半夜，杨淏翔和张磊吃过晚饭便回了家。  
舞台上的灯光烤的人汗流浃背，杨淏翔又是个乐意流汗的，进了门就钻进浴室。等他洗了个澡出来，张磊还是在衣帽间里，开了衣柜不停翻找什么东西。  
“嘛呢，我说您还不睡，什么事儿这么着急，明儿又没有工作安排。”杨淏翔靠在门框上，腰间围着浴巾，正拿毛巾擦着头发上的水。  
“明儿也许我得放你个鸽子，”张磊把埋进大衣柜里的脑袋探出来瞧着倚在门框上的一团白，“杨主任找我，明儿给小孩儿们代一堂课，不能跟你一起去看电影了。”  
“胖子那糟老头子坏得很，明知道我要出任务还不给个跟媳妇儿偷香的时间。”杨淏翔耸了耸肩，倒了个不太正宗的陕西口。  
“你个老淫贼。”张磊笑着骂他，回身打了一下杨淏翔的小腿。“别贫，记得我搬家过来的时候有带来这件啊……”  
杨淏翔似乎已经对放鸽子这种事儿习以为常，他坐在凳子上煞有介事：“找什么衣服哟您，人形检索系统很高兴为您提供服务。”  
“一件旗袍，黑色绣金线的。”  
回家的时候张磊便嫌弃湿热，把破洞牛仔裤脱了，就穿了个勉强盖到腿根的白t，一蹲下来腰形毕露，给杨淏翔看的口干舌燥。  
张磊在柜子上面翻不到便蹲下来去翻底下的大抽屉，翻着翻着就寻到一堆乱七八糟颜色的格子衫：“我说小翔子你哪儿来这么多格子衬衫，最近接了任务就身心靠拢程序猿？”  
“靠拢也靠拢姆们张老师啊，靠拢程序猿干个啥。”杨淏翔站起身来，打开了另一扇推拉门，柜子自动送出一排衣架，果然张磊的旗袍就在那里面。  
张磊看见了，明显有一些喜出望外，突然缓过神儿来，盯着杨淏翔：“怎么收到这儿来了？”伸手就去拿了下来，在身上比了比，不甚满意，又撩开白T恤捏了捏自己的小肚子，愁的直摇头。  
“早前看见就收在这了，料子挺好的，扔那儿怪可惜。”杨淏翔看了看前后照镜子的张磊，“您干嘛找这个？”  
“擦，长肉了，丧得慌，”张磊把旗袍往衣架子上挂去，“杨主任叫我代的课是，化装侦查。”  
这段时间他们不跑任务，三庆挂着他们两个的水牌子演出，每天作息混乱，二十七八岁的男孩子正是开始长肉的年纪，没多长时间肚子上起了一小圈浮膘。  
私心讲，杨淏翔其实是乐意让他长点儿肉的，毕竟张磊作为一个成年男性来讲，太瘦了，一米八多快185的个子，穿满了装备再抱一把巴雷特重狙才不到一百五十斤，杨淏翔作为一个带着点儿婴儿肥的小白胖，刚认识的时候这让张磊狠狠鄙视了一把，连带着常年在内勤情报部门工作的同仁们。  
抱着一个不怕跪遥控器的心态，杨淏翔撺掇张磊：“你穿上试试呗，哪儿不合适我给你改。”  
“嚯可以啊小翔子，你还有这一手儿呢？”  
箭在弦上，杨淏翔已经不怕死了，说什么也要让张磊把旗袍套上：“那，必须必呀。穿上穿上，我帮你。”  
张磊半信半疑的穿上那件黑金旗袍，一下子被身后的杨淏翔抱住，紧紧地箍着他的腰。  
“窝騲，你大爷的杨淏翔！你丫敢骗我？”  
张磊是被人横抱着从衣帽间走到卧室的，初时他还扑腾几下，一转头看到镜子里被抱着的自个儿，一下就呆滞了。  
旗袍是他青少年时期还没太长个儿的时候做的，小时候穿来化装成小姑娘执行任务，很容易就博得目标信任一举得手，可现在他比小时候长高了不少，原来到膝盖的旗袍，跟那件白t一样，将将遮住大腿根儿。  
这他妈是活生生的把正经衣服穿成情趣内衣的节奏啊。  
“心肝儿，你可真好看。”  
杨淏翔给他撂在床上，死死的压住他，用舌头混着口水吧热气往他耳朵眼儿里面送。巨物隔着腰间围着的浴巾，硬邦邦顶在他小腹上面，一下一下的磨蹭。  
“明天还上班啦……”  
张磊臊的没着没落，连忙推开这人，但杨淏翔是铁了心要吃到他，一双膝盖顶入他两腿之间分开了紧紧并拢的它们，捂着张磊的后颈，释放出强烈的朗姆酒味儿，随后一把扯下了张磊纯棉的平角内裤，解了浴巾就把自个儿往里进。  
“窝騲……窝騲你轻点儿啊混蛋！”  
没有润滑，也没有扩张，一下儿一下儿打桩似的，就这么直接进。  
张磊一开始疼的直骂娘，拿修剪圆润的指甲尖儿抠杨淏翔肩胛的肉，啊的嘶的叫喊抽气，用尽了力气想放出信息素压制住对方无果，抬了上身用牙去磕杨淏翔的喉结和锁骨，仿佛不咬断不罢休。  
后来不知道里面是出了血还是像地坤似的被肏出了水儿，进出顺滑了很多，杨淏翔轻车熟路的往张磊的阳心上顶，一边从眉毛往下吻他脸上身上各处，牙齿和手指并用的把那件旗袍解开，发泄似的往那身子各处嘬上红印儿，唯独不碰胸前单薄硬挺的两点。  
张磊燥的不行，手指伸进自己嘴里沾满了晶晶亮的涎液，就着自己捏住了那两个不受人关照的小玩意儿，顺着杨淏翔往里进的频率挺着腰，一边揉一边浪叫。  
惠泉东127号卧底狙杀完成后，杨淏翔在家又跟他玩儿了几次玩具，张磊仿佛被这些小玩意儿打开了开关，在他尝试着叫出来之后，在他穴里抽插的物儿仿佛是被烈性春药瞬间催化成更加粗壮硬热的物儿，不把他釘穿在床板上誓不罢休，再后来所谓文明上床和谐做爱，张磊越是被干的舒服越是喊得淫荡，杨淏翔听见他叫的越浪也就越卖力气，大伙儿在一起越久了也就越熟知对方什么禀性。  
杨淏翔看见张磊自个儿开始揉搓胸前的硬挺，低头啃过张磊被嘬的发红的薄唇，便看见了张磊今天戴的耳饰：左耳上戴的还是那个银色镶钻的耳钉，右边耳朵上偏偏是一个小小的银环儿。杨淏翔淫笑了一声，松了捂在他后颈的手，薄荷味道立即与朗姆酒并驾齐驱甚至混合在一起，随后伸手把张磊耳上戴的小银环取了下来，放在了他左边的乳头上，指尖盖上了张磊的指尖，顺着他的动作用力搓揉起小小的乳粒。  
他人的手惯常是比自己来的更加爽快，张磊叫的更淫荡了几分，把玩儿自个儿那两粒的手伸去抱住眼前人的脖子，抬起眼皮看向专心玩弄他乳头的杨淏翔，一边嗯嗯啊啊一边求他：“哥哥，求你快点儿……恩啊……嗯啊……明天还要上班呢……噫嗯……不要让胖子笑我迟到呀……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
左边乳头上一阵尖利的刺痛让张磊尖叫出声！杨淏翔拿着他耳环，两指捏着合拢，尖利的地方正在乳首与乳晕的交界处刺着  
“心肝儿，我在这儿给你穿个环觉着怎么样，这样以后你自己摸着，就能想到我了。”杨淏翔语气认真，大有真要给他穿乳环的架势。  
张磊大骇，脸色都吓白了：“不要不要！啊……哥哥爱做多久便做多久，嗯啊……”  
杨淏翔笑得见牙不见眼，身下加力往张磊的穴里肏进去，在他乳头上把玩的两指也同时捏紧。张磊啊的一声后穴骤然缩紧，在恐惧和快感中抬起了腰，一颤一颤的泄了身。  
杨淏翔忍着没泄进去，高潮过后张磊却脾气爆了起来，胸前和后腰都是又酸又痛，红着脸的模样给杨淏翔逗得不行，拿起那小银环给张磊看——耳环两头是钝的，只是夹着痛楚，并不能刺破皮肤。  
给这挥拳要打人的小祖宗安抚了，杨淏翔还没泄出来，张磊却已经累得求饶。杨淏翔掴了一把他挺翘的屁股，让他夹紧了大腿，在人腿根中间抽插了数百下之后泄在张磊后腰上。  
张磊迷迷瞪瞪点了根事后烟，睡过去之前还不忘嘱咐床边人别弄在他旗袍上，杨淏翔咬了一下他的耳朵：“心肝儿磊磊，你穿那件儿是想被那些混小子肏个透么？”  
张磊已是老虎成了猫，假模假式踹了他一脚，软着嗓子骂道：“你丫滚蛋！”


End file.
